The Outcast
by I'mDauntlessandYouKnowIt
Summary: Tris is tired of all the shit she took from everyone. Watch out, because Tris is coming back bigger, better, and stronger. This year, she isn't going to take crap from anyone. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I am starting this story so I hope you like it. **

**Tris POV:**

Today is the first day of school. Joy. I chuck on a cheer leading sweatshirt that I got from my last high school.

I have been in this one for 3 years so far. I go downstairs and see that Caleb's car is gone. Of course.

He probably went to school early just to fuck a girl. He is the player of the school along with Four. I sigh and drive to the school.

Once I get there, I see Caleb's little group. They all make fun of me. I try to walk past them without causing any trouble.

Of course, that doesn't work. Christina, one of the girls calls out to me and starts calling me fat.

After all that, Caleb is laughing with them. But, Christina takes a swing at me.

No Tris, control yourself. But I can't help myself. I'm going to be a new person this year.

I goes into full on rage mode and start punching and kicking her until she is on the floor bloody.

Finally, Caleb pulls me off her, surprised that I could even do that. "Tris! What the hell is wrong with you!"

I just give him a big toothy smile and just walk away with everyone in the building with their jaws dropped.

No one knows I know fencing, archery, how to shoot a gun, and hand to hand combat.

Watch out, because Tris is coming back, and she is **NOT** going to take anyone's shit this year.

**Badass Tris right off the BAT! Review. I need enough reviews for each of my stories to keep updating. I didn't want to do this but you guys made me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I wanted to get in an update. So, here ya go!**

**Tris POV:**

After school, I walk home by myself.

Caleb doesn't go home with me because

1. he is too ashamed of me and

2. he wants to hang with his friends.

I get home and strip my sweatshirt revealing a crop top that shows my six pack.

I also take off my pants so I am in my underwear.

I blast Skrillex throughout the house and start my homework.

I hear the door open but ignore it. Caleb opens the door to my room and I see right behind him are his friends.

"Tris! Turn that down this instant!" he screams.

I laugh and walk up to him and say "You don't scare me anymore." He huffs and says

"What the hell are you wearing!"

"Um, a crop top, underwear, you know, the works."

His friends maneuver their way so they could actually see me.

Their jaws drop when they see my six pack.

"Woah. Where did you get that?" asks Uriah.

"Oh, you know just cheer, fighting."

"Now GET OUT." I say. No one moves so I threaten them.

"If you don't leave, all of you will be leaving my room with injuries." At that, they run off.

I grab my car keys and head out.

"New attitude, New style." and head out to the mall. Of course, not forgetting to take Caleb's credit card.

**LOL. I love that last line. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Four POV:**

I wake up and reluctantly roll out of bed.

I called Caleb to pick me up for school. I get dressed and eat a granola bar.

I slug my backpack over my shoulder and walk out to see Caleb waiting for me.

I get in and we just make small talk. When we get to school, we meet up with our group.

Christina, Marlene, Shauna, Zeke, Uriah, and Will.

While I'm talking to Uriah, I hear insullts being thrown. I turn around and see Caleb's sister. Trish, is it?

She is such a nerd. But, instead of taking the insults, she punches Christina. Now, the whole hallway is silent.

How often do you see a nerd beating up one of the populars? Caleb is now screaming at her.

All she does is smile a HUGE smile and walks away. What the hell just happened?

**(Time Lapse: After school)**

We all agreed to go to Caleb's house after school.

We open the door and are immediately hit by the pulsing sound of Skrillex throughout the house.

Caleb storms into Trish's room and screams at her. We can't really see her so we move around.

I am shocked when I see she is dressed in a crop top with no pants. I look around me and see that all the guys are staring at her.

She just laughs and slammed the door in our faces.

Wow.

**Like it? Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter Four! Hahahaha No. Well, enjoy! **

Tris POV:

I buy a bunch of crop tops and shorts and dresses. I go home with about fifty bags. Caleb is going to FREAK!

I smile and walk in. I plop my bags down and take a shower. I open my computer up and start to write.

I decide to start a diary. I want it to follow the new me.

_**Dear Me,**_

_**Well, my name is Beatrice but I am called Tris. I love cheer and was flyer. I also fight, shoot both guns and bows, and know how to fence. I absolutely LOVE Skrillex and t-shirts. My favorite food are bagels (OMGOMG). Today was a great day. Usually, as the first day of school, it would suck because of Caleb and his friends. They would always bully me and that is something I would rather not talk about. But, today, I just snapped. And I am damn proud that's what. One of Caleb's 'friends' Christina took a swing at me. Ha! The sad part was that she actually thought she could win! Anyway, I stole Caleb's credit card and bought like fifty pounds of clothes. That is it for today. Bye.**_

_**-Me**_

I guess that should be good enough. I shut my computer and go to sleep.

**Ok guys. This is totally inspired by a Guest's idea. It is brilliant. I don't have your name so I can't credit you. Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I really don't feel like updating right now so if it sucks, bear with me. Also, right now, the first few chapters will be Tris POV. Four will come later. I have also decided to put up the songs I listen to while I write. I honestly don't know why you guys like this. In my opinion, it doesn't matter what you listen to, if you try, learn from your mistakes and you will get better.**

**Tris POV:**

I wake up and comb my hair. The reason? I don't trust Caleb and don't consider him as family.

That means besides your family, you should look presentable to strangers.

Honestly, I don't even know him anymore. I walk out of my room with eyeliner and concealer with a black crop top and high waisted jeans.

Just because I am changing my style, doesn't mean I have to show skin. I am instantly blinded by the flash of a white light. Several white lights actually

. Oh! The whole 'gang' are trying to take pictures of me with bedhead.

I smirk and walk into the kitchen and grab a coke. I take a sip and walk back to my room.

"Tris! What the hell are you wearing?" he asks.

"Um, clothes?" I ask. This gets me lots of snickers.

"What the hell Tris? You look like a slut." he says. I smile. So he wants to start a debate does he?

Well, two can play at that game.

"Really Caleb? Because obviously everyone you are friends with and bang all show three times as much skin as I do. So, does that mean... Wait! No of course not! I mean Caleb Prior is a kind, sweet person. Well, at least that's what I hear from all the girls you fuck." I say.

And with that, I walk out of the house and drive.

**So, the songs are _Stay the Night by Zedd_ and _It's Time by Imagine Dragons._ So yeah. Remember, if you don't like the song thing, I will be more than happy to take it out. Ok bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HIII... Just saying, to all those haters, I can always delete your reviews. But, to all those reviews saying my writing sucks, just click that little x at the top of your screen. Also, I guess I will try to stop cussing. I dont mind you guys want to give me advice, I really will be happy. Just don't go around hating please. Deal? OK onto the story.**

**Tris POV:**

I drive until I get to the library. I walk in and see Tori.

Now, do not underestimate Tori. She is not your average librarian. She has blue streaks in her hair (I forgot how her hair was) and wears black all day every day.

"Hey Tori." I say. She looks up from her computer. She knows exactly what I came here for. She walks over to the break room and I follow.

"What happened Tris?" she asked. I smile and say

"Don't worry Tori. I am doing amazing!" I end up spending about an hour there.

I said goodbye and went home. Caleb's friends were staying over today.

I walk into the house and see all the guys except for Caleb.

"You know Tris, we would not hesitate to hurt you. We have everyone on our side. Hell, we even have your brother on our side. Now, dont try to hurt Christina ever again. Just remember this conversation."

I say nothing. It isn't even the fact that I am scared of them, it is that I am tired.

I roll my eyes and make sure to bump shoulders with Four while walking.

I get to my room and slam the door shut.

Well that was a nice encounter.

**Guys. Dont have any songs because I am updating on my phone. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the chapter 4 verses diary for the last chapter so this will only be her diary. Now, onto the story! **

Dear me,

Today, Caleb and his friends tried to prank me. They tried to take pictures of me with bed head. I really don't know why they are out for me, considering that Caleb is my brother. Well, I guess it makes sense. Caleb was never really a brother to me. I have believed in standing up for myself for so long. But at the same time, I would never stand up for myself in front of Caleb and his friends. But, now I am different. I am a totally new person. I will not let myself get bullied at all anymore. Now I see that if they don't bully me, they will bully others. Before I stood up to Caleb, I was a weakling. I would never do anything about it. I was always too scared. But now, I realize that I'm not going to stand up for myself, I will stand up for everyone else who has been bullied. And to add on to this idea, the guys threatened me today. Don't worry, I will explained what happened another day.

Sincerely, Me.

**Hope you liked it! Review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Hey! Exams are finished. Essays are handed in. You know what that means... More updating! Yay! Please review!**

**Tris POV:**

I'm sitting in my room when I hear, "Whatever. Just get out of my face." along with the slam of the front door.

I hear a grunt of frustration and a bang at my door. I walk over to the door and twist the doorknob.

I look left and right only to see Marlene sitting on the floor, with her head in her hands. I am about to go back into my room when I hear

"Wait. Stay with me. Please." I sigh. I sit down next to her and we sit in an uncomfortable silence.

"He's sleeping around you know?" I don't respond. I have seen Peter sleeping with other girls. It just wasn't my business.

"Yeah?" I say, acting like I didn't know.

"He totally refused it. He said that I was the whore. When, in reality, I'm still a virgin." At that, I whirl my head around.

"Really?" I ask.

She smiles, a genuine smile and says "Yeah. I'm not a slut like everyone thinks. I only act and talk like this because of him. This isn't the first time either."

"Well, if I were you, I would leave him. If he doesn't respect you enough to stay faithful, he doesn't deserve you. No one deserves that."

"You're right." she says.

"You're right!" She jumps up and says

"I'm going to leave him, right this very moment! Thank you Tris. You aren't as bad as everyone thinks you are."

"Thanks." I respond. "Now, good luck." She nods and bolts off to her car and speeds away.

**Also, I changed the ships a little. Peter is with Marlene and Uriah is with no one. Emotional moment! Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys! Super sorry for not updating earlier. I was just insanely tired and I didn't want to give you guys crappy writing. I'm still really tired so please forgive me. And now, onto the story. Wow I was literally just yawning like three seconds ago. Now like ten. Now like sixteen. Ok I'll stop now...**

**Tris POV:**

After Marlene left, I went back to my room. I friggin live in there. I have a mini fridge, a bathroom, and my phone and computer.

That is literally all I need. I walk over to my desk and start up my computer. I watch about twenty youtube videos and start to laugh so hard I hit myself in the head on my desk.

By that time, I'm laughing even harder, even though I feel like crying. Does that make sense? Wait, why do I care if I make sense?

Wow, ok Tris, go ahead and talk to yourself again like a crazy person! Wait, just... just stop! Wow, that was weird... STOP!

Ugh, just get back to writing your stupid diary! Who you calling stupid?! Bitch...

**Dear me,**

**I will probably be writing after this because it has only been like, three hours into the day. I think I might have a new friend... I know right? No but one of the weird things is, that it is Marlene. Yeah, Marlene. Well, she is the best out of the three girls. I guess. I will hold my judgement until later. I mean, I never really met her real self. Ok, let me get to the story. So, I found Marlene upset about Peter cheating on her. So, I told her to break up with him. I really hope she does. No one deserves that, well except for people who do the same. So yeah, I will withhold judgment until I get to know her better. But, yeah. That is basically it. I guess I will pick this back up later I guess...**

That is all I write for now.

Bzz. Bzz. Bz- Ugh. My phone. I look at it and see that I have a text from mom.

**_Hey sweetie. Pick up some food from the supermarket? Also, can you make dinner tonight?_**

**_Loves, Mom._**

Ugh. I have to leave the house to buy food AND make food? So much work! Well, might as well start now even though it is only... Twelve in the afternoon.

I walk to the supermarket because we live close to the supermarket and decide to stock up my mini fridge. I buy twenty four cans of coke and some cheetos. Mmm, cheetos...

I am too busy marveling at the beauty of the cheetos packaging when I bump into a wall. *****Literally.

I guess I was walking while staring at the cheetos. I walk up to the first register and hear,

"I'll take this last one..." I take out my money and here "Welcome to... Trish?" I ignore him. He's probably talking to someone else.

"Trish, Trish?" I hear. "Man, Trish isn't here! God damn, just ring up my shit." I finally snap. "Wow, your bitter." I death glare him but then see it's Four. I fake a smile and start to collect my stuff. "Cheetos, really?" he asks.

"OK, you know what? I'm leaving." I start to walk out. I plan on going to Burger King for some real food.

"Hey! Wait!" I turn around and see him following me. "Why are you stalking me?" I ask.

"What? I'm going to Burger King." he says innocently. I roll my eyes and continue walking, with Four on my heels.

***You thought I was going to say she bumped into Four didn't you? Shout out to BookLoverB for being the winner of the contest I had before! So, if you're reading, congrats! And know I will be reading your story soon. WTF. 600 words? My longest chapter ever. Weird because I'm really tired right now. I need a bunch of reviews for this chapter because it is really long and took me like 45 minutes because like I said, I was exhausted. Songs: Piano by Ariana Grande, According to You by Orianthi, Contagious by Boys like Girls, Speak Now by Taylor Swift, Gives You Hell by All American Rejects, and You'll Never Know by Ariana Grande**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys! I am back yet again! Now, let's get straight to the story!**

**Tris POV:**

I sigh and start to walk to Burger King. Four is basically on top of me right now. After about five minutes of this, I stop abruptly, causing Four to literally trip over me. "Why the fuck are you in my personal bubble?" I question. "We don't even like each other."

Four steps back a bit, finally letting me breath my own air. He just ignores me and walks farther away from me. Ok, that's cool too, just ignore me...

We walk into Burger King and I order first. I get a hamburger with two large fries and a small soda. Four orders a hamburger with one large fry and a extra large soda. We walk to a booth near the back. I take a seat at the booth and he looks at me, as if he is asking if he could sit at the same table.

I sigh while nodding, indicating that he can sit down. He lets out a breath and starts to eat. "How the hell do you eat that many fries?" he finally asks, after about three minutes of awkward silence.

"Because I want to. Is that a problem?" I say.

"Yes. Kind of. Considering the fact that you can eat more than me." At that I smile. A real, genuine smile. The kind of smile that no one can bring out of me. "Yeah? Well, you obviously don't come to Burger King often." I counter.

"Really? I come here all the time!" he states. "Anyways, how would you know?" he questions.

"Well, think about it. Over there is a free refill station. You got the extra large while I over here have the smallest. Why would you pay three more dollars for the same amount of soda as a small?" I say. He stares into space before he says

"Wow Tris. Every time I see you, you seem to intrigue me every second I spend with you." he says. I smile and look down at my burger.

Did he just compliment me? "Thanks." Wow Tris. The hottest guy in the school just complimented you and you say thanks? Wait, did I just say hottest. Anyways, he is a player. I should know. My own brother is one! I somehow blow those thoughts off and look back at Four.

We end up staying there for about three hours. "Wait, so you work in the supermarket?" "Yeah. It's a pretty good job. It is pretty fun." he replies.

"So Tris, what do you do?" he asks. "Well, I was planning to go work at the gym maybe. Maybe teach fencing?" I say. I was thinking about getting a job for a while now.

"Really? You can fence?" I nod and he says "Wow Tris. Athletic and not afraid to eat a hamburger. What else can you do." I blush slightly and start to pack my stuff.

"Well, I should get going."

"Yeah, me too." We walk over to my house.

"I had fun." he comments.

After a few seconds, I walk away and halfway through my door, I turn around and say, "Me too." I walk into the doorway and close it. What just happened?

**This is a longer than normal chapter! I will be doing this chapter in Four's POV next. You know that soda thing? Think about it. It makes so much sense. I do this all the time and I look at people with large sodas and just say in my head, 'why?'. If you want to take that advice, knock yourself out. I think you can save a lot on doing that. I had a lot of fun writing this and the last chapter. I don't know why but I love when Tris and Four are just in the middle like 'are we together?' or 'what just happened?' This will probably last a few more chapters until FourTris! Songs: Right In by Skrillex and Radioactive by Imagine Dragons. Love you guys! Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys. I'm sorry I didn't update! I literally had so much work. I couldn't even eat straight. I'm really sorry though. Oh, and any of you eat ice cream in the winter? I do that every day. Yeah, kind of a problem... By the way, this chapter is part of 9 and everything in 10 in Four's POV. Also, I have typed the whole chapter three times and stupid me kept deleting it. Onto the story!**

**Four POV:**

"Hello Sir." I hear. I look at Steven ringing up an old man. He looks absolutely exhausted. "Yo Steven." he turns his head around to look at me. "I'll take this one." He looks at me with gratitude and steps away. "Welcome to... Trish?" I say. She totally ignores me. I decide to just annoy her by saying her name again. Probably not one of my better life choices. "Trish, Trish?"

"Man, Trish isn't here! God damn, just ring up my shit." she shouts.

Does she really think that I'm talking about someone else? "Wow, your bitter." She glares at me and fake smiles at me. I decide to bring some humor into this conversation. "Cheetos, really?"

"OK, you know what? I'm leaving." and she starts to leave.

"Hey! Wait!" I shout. What? Don't I have to care for the supermarket? Well, Steven will understand right? "Why are you stalking me?" she says.

I almost laugh. She really thinks she's good enough to be stalked? Well, technically that is what I'm doing. What the fuck is happening right now?

I look at the direction we are going and I immediately know we are going to Burger King. Especially since she eats there so much. Wow Tobias, stalker much?

"What? I'm going to Burger King." I say. She gives me her classic eye roll and walks to Burger King.

**(Time Lapse: Burger King)**

We are just walking when all of a sudden, she just stops. Considering how close I was to her, I fell on top of her.

"Why the fuck are you in my personal bubble?" she asks. "We don't even like each other."I take a step back. I didn't even notice I was so close. I don't answer. I honestly don't have an answer myself.

We walk into Burger King and she orders first. She take a seat at the booth and I look at her.

She nods. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"How the hell do you eat that many fries?"I ask, breaking the silence.

"Because I want to. Is that a problem?" she says.

"Yes. Kind of. Considering the fact that you can eat more than me." I say. She smiles. A real smile. I. Got. A. Smile. From. The. Tris. Prior.

"Yeah? Well, you obviously don't come to Burger King often." she says. Is she flirting? Or just being nice? Well, these are both firsts so I'm rolling with it.

"Really? I come here all the time!" I say. "Anyways, how would you know?" I ask. I really don't come often but I want to see what she knows.

"Well, think about it. Over there is a free refill station. You got the extra large while I over here have the smallest. Why would you pay three more dollars for the same amount of soda as a small?" she says.

"Wow Tris. Every time I see you, you seem to intrigue me every second I spend with you." I reply. And I mean it.

"Thanks."

We end up staying there for about three hours. "Wait, so you work in the supermarket?" "Yeah. It's a pretty good job. It is pretty fun." I say.

"So Tris, what do you do?" I question. I really wonder what she wants to do.

"Well, I was planning to go work at the gym maybe. Maybe teach fencing?" She says.

"Really? You can fence?"

"Wow Tris. Athletic and not afraid to eat a hamburger. What else can you do." Honestly. Smart, talented, pretty, Whoa. What? Pretty? What am I right now? I'm Four! The famous player and ladies man in the school. I can't actually like someone can I? I mean, like isn't even in my vocabulary anymore. Like has been replaced by fuck, bang, and sex. Wow okay Four. Just go and talk to yourself like a crazy person.

"Well, I should get going." she says, interrupting my thoughts, or arguments, whatever you want to call it.

"Yeah, me too." We walk over to her house.

She walks away from me, without giving me that kiss I so, very wanted. What?! Snap out of it!

She walks away into the door. I start to walk away. I see her turn around in the middle of the doorway.

"Me too." she says. Right now, this is better than any kiss. She had fun. With me. Once she closes the door, I run to the next block. And I scream. I just scream. "OH MY GOD! SHE HAD FUN! OH MY GOD!" I scream. "Yeah, we got it. Now SHUT UP!" I hear. I smile and run home. What a great day.

**So many words! But anyways, I know this is a repeat but I felt it was necessary. I really hope you liked it! Song: You'll Never Know by Ariana Grande and Smile by Avril Lavgine. Hope you loved it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys! Not going to give you guys any excuses because I know you just want to get to the story! Now, onto the story!**

**Tris POV:**

What happened? I mean, am I being friendly to another human being? What is going on with me? I am quickly snapped out of my trance by a squeal.

"Eeeeek! Was that Four?" I hear. I look up and see Marlene and Shauna. "Why are you here? Caleb's out right now." I say.

"Oh, don't play with us! We might not be the best of friends, but as a fellow girl, I know something is up!" screeches Marlene. Should I trust her? Why shouldn't I? Well, she did make fun of me. Over, and over, and over, and- wait! Look at the positives. What the fuck? When did I start looking at the POSITIVES? But, nothing happened anyways.

"Nothing happened Marlene. I can promise." I say. She smiles and says "Well, nothing may happen right now, but I already ship you guys!"

She high fives Shauna and here I am, looking at my shoes. I decide to change the topic. "What does ship mean?" No one even gives me a second glance and keep talking. "Trisfour? Four and Tris?" questions Shauna. She gasps.

"I got it. Fourtris!" says Shauna. They start screaming and running around the house, acting as if they just found the cure for cancer. I roll my eyes.

We, 'Fourtris', could never work out. Or, could we?

**Four POV:**

I decide to walk back to the supermarket to get my jacket. It's getting kind of chilly anyway. I walk in and I am immediately dragged off to the back rooms.

"What the hell Steven?" I say. With that statement, a bunch of heads turn towards us. I smile and start to wing it.

"Well, hope you have a great day ladies and gentleman!" and run off to the back room, without the encouragement of Steven of course. We both walk into the break room and Steven slams the door close.

"What the hell Four? You just left when you said you would take care of it! I almost got fired!" he says. My eyes bulge out of my head.

"Oh my god Steven. I didn't realize it at the time. I'm sorry." I say. "Yeah. Where did you go anyways?" he questions. At that, I shut my mouth and all of a sudden, the wall looks very interesting.

"Four, you know you can tell me anything, right?" he asks. I sigh and cave in. "Yeah. I was with Tris." I admit. After a few seconds, he starts laughing.

"That bitch? Why? Her face looks like it's been smashed in with a hammer!" he says and starts laughing at his own jokes. I start fuming.

"What do you mean? She's beautiful!" I say, quickly closing my mouth, hoping he didn't catch that. But of course, he did.

"What did you say?" he questions. I don't know what to do at this point. So I do the only thing I can think of.

Run.

**Really hope you guys like it! I might update later for another story if you tell me what story you want updated and your actual review! Love you guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi... So a lot of you guys said that you are going to stop reading because I don't update. Well, bye! I really love you guys and I want you to keep reading but you need to understand that I really have a limited amount of time. I really cannot control that. But anyways, I'm updating right now. I'm stuck in a rut for Dare to Love and Spirals. Also, if you haven't noticed, I deleted The Boy Next Door. NOW, before you kill me, I might rewrite it. But it will be a while because of all of my other stories. Now, onto the story!**

**Four POV:**

I run. I run until I get home. At least I was running for the right reasons. I smile and play back what happened with Steven. I wonder what he's thinking right now.

I guess it's better than running away from Marcus. Yep, definitely better. I walk into the door and see a passed out Marcus on the couch. I sigh and start to clean up the shattered bottles. I wonder who threw a party here. I pick up the pieces and take out the garbage. After about twenty minutes, he's still unconscious.

I try waking him up by screaming. Still nothing. Do I really have to do this? I carry him with ease and lead him up to his bedroom. I drop him and he is still unconscious. At least that's over. I start to get ready for bed and take a shower.

The doorbell rings and I walk over to answer it. I open the door and see Katie. No... "What?" I ask, bitterness in my tone. "Hey baby! Oh my god! You're even dressed for it!" she says. With a curious look in my eyes, I look down.

A towel. I look up, still confused. "

Huh. You are SO lucky you are so hot." she scoffs. She walks into my house and starts to push me into the wall.

Well, my dad's asleep... I agree and the rest is history.

When I check the time I see its 9 in the morning. HOLY SHIT! I jump out of my bed and scream at what I see. A girl. Katie. Oh no, what happened?

I thought I liked Tris. Well, it's too late. With a vigorous shake, I attempt to waker her.

"Katie, Katie! Get out of here! Don't tell anyone about this please?" I beg. She stares at me and nods. I sigh.

"The only reason I agree is I need something. I want you to get my homework done for the next month." she says, with a smirk. I knew it was too good to be true. "Fine." I mumble. I have no idea how the hell I will be able to do so much homework. Considering I'm not even able to finish my own homework.

She smirks and heads out of the door.

Well, that was... eventful.

**Short but I haven't finished homework. I love you guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Guys! I am, yet again, back again. I also really wanted to do a review replying thing right now. **

FourTris4ever : Aw thanks! But yeah, I'm back now.

Guest: Well, at first I was incredibly insulted but now, it is a great big compliment in my eyes!

Guest : LOL thanks!

Guest: Well, I'm glad you like this fanfiction!

Merasia14: MHM girl he did.

Ninetails99: Well thank you! I can't tell you my age. But you can tell me what you think!

Guest : Sorry! I'm not trying to be a meany…

Chocolatemooseck: Your wish has been granted…

AwesomeTooAwesome : lol gus.

Uriahlover1212: Sorry but it might be a little while…

fortresss : Sorry!

**Now, onto the story! **

I breath out a sigh of relief and strut over to my dresser. I pull on some clothes.

Blue t shirt will relaxed black jeans and my sneakers. I dry my hair and walk over to Marcus's room. I see him lying in the same position he was last night, laying face forward with his legs slung over the bed.

The only difference is that he now has a liquor bottle in his hand. Hm. Even intoxicated he can still stand straight enough to be able to hold a bottle of liquor. I roll my eyes and snatch up my bookbag.

I walk out the door, while leaving a note to Marcus telling him that I was gone to school.

I get into Caleb's car and we drive.

**(Time Lapse: End of Day)**

I practically sprint to my locker and vigorously jerk the lock open. The locker door slams and I look up, totally caught off guard and startled.

I turn around and see Katie. Before I could even get a peep in, she plops a whole bunch of papers into my arms.

"What the hell is this?" I question. "My homework. Oh! And I expect to get at least a B on each assignment." She says, while she struts off.

I look at the pile of papers in my hands. But I know one thing for sure. I'm screwed.

**I hope you guys don't kill me… But really, I tried my best. I'm actually really tired but I updated anyway. So, until next time….**


End file.
